vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinju (Jūbi)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Unstable Form= Summary The Shinju (神樹, Divine Tree) are ancient trees that each appear on a world, using the planet's resources for nourishment, revered by the planet's cultures with a taboo of ingesting the fruit it grows once every millennium. The fruit contains vast amounts of chakra that are sought by the otherworldly Ōtsutsuki clan. One Shinju was found by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, ingesting its fruit and used her gain the power to single-handedly bring peace to the human population by making those affected by the Infinite Tsukiyomi a part of the tree itself. But when Kaguya learned a bit of her chakra was passed to her twin sons Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, when they learned the truth of her actions, she merged into the Shinju and warped the tree into a monstrous construct that came to be known the Ten-Tails (Jūbi). But Hagoromo and Hamura managed to defeat the Ten-Tails, with the former sealing their mother in his body for years before purging her of her chakra to create the nine Tailed Beasts. Devoid of Chakra, the mummified corpse known as the Gedo Statue was sealed in the moon. But Kaguya's familiar Black Zetsu orchestrated a series of events over countless centuries before using Madara Uchiha to restore the Ten-Tails/Kaguya and invoke another Infinite Tsukiyomi. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-C Name: Shinju, Ten-Tails (Jūbi), Datara, Deidarabotchi, One-Eyed God, Gedo Statue Origin: Naruto Gender: Apparently genderless Age: Unknown (Existed since the creation of the world) Classification: Tailed Beast, Shinjuu, Physical embodiment of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's will. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Sight, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Body Control (Can extend its appendages/limbs), Duplication (Can produce lesser clones of itself), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate its limbs), Resurrection, Large Size (Type 3), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Should be able to see camouflaged targets with the Rinne-Sharingan, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Shinju is said to be Natural Energy itself) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Far stronger than all other Tailed Beasts, as it completely and easily overwhelmed multiple Tailed Beast Balls from both Gyūki and Kurama) | Multi-Continent level (Even when it is not fully charged, its Bijūdama was capable of destroying mountain ranges and entire cities with a single shot. Its Tenpenchii attack caused this much damage) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before. The shockwaves from the Bijūdama redirected to the ocean were even felt from the battlefield) | Moon level+ via power-scaling (Fought with the combined forces of Hagoromo and Hamura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outright blitzed BM Naruto. While in incomplete form, its Chakra Beam crossed mountain ranges within two seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hagoromo and Hamura) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Far stronger than Madara and Kurama) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Far stronger than the other tailed beasts. Sent Kurama flying with a swat) | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class+ Durability: Small Country level (As the combined Tailed Beast Ball from both Kurama and Gyūki had no effect) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood its own Bijūdama exploding inside) | At least Multi-Continent level (Withstood its own charged Bijūdama blasting at point-blank range) | Moon level+ via power-scaling (Fought prime versions of both Hagoromo and Hamura) Stamina: Extremely high (Is the source of Chakra) Range: Tens of meters commonly, likely Planetary with projectiles (Its Tailed Beast Balls are shown to be capable of reaching desired targets across the world) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: An impartial entity completely devoid of feelings yet acts on Kaguya's base instincts (Expressing rage when sensing the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Naruto and the image of the Sage of the Six Paths.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. *'Ten-Tails Fission:' Used as a defensive maneuver, the Ten-Tails can produce many replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in proportion to the large summons. The clones are capable of forming weapons of sorts, including dumbbell-like weights, axe, and scythe-like appendages, as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. The duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack. As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge damaged parts from its main body. *'Bijūdama' (Tailed Beast Ball): The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast that flattens and erases everything around it or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. *'Tenpenchii' (Cataclysm): By manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, the Ten-Tails can simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud. * Shin: Jukai Kōtan (Divine Genesis: World of Trees): An ability used by Kaguya or a Ten-Tails Jinchuriki upon using the Infinite Tsukiyomi, the Shinju's roots envelop any human caught in cocoons. While this sucks the chakra out of a still-living person, it also assimilates the body and converts it into a White Zetsu within years. The jutsu was created by Kaguya to provide her with a personal army to use against Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Key: Larval State | Imperfect State | Penultimate State | Unstable State and Complete State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Big Mom (One Piece) Big Mom's profile (Larval Jūbi, speed equalized, they started at 9 meters from each other) Douglas Bullet (One Piece) Douglas Bullet’s Profile (Low 6-B versions were used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weather Users Category:Wood Users Category:Trees Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5